


Under the stars

by fearlessinspace



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Smut, Star Trek: AOS, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessinspace/pseuds/fearlessinspace
Summary: James T. Kirk and Bellatrix couldn't help but break their promise to stay friends, not when it's a night as beautiful as that one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again.  
> This is my first Star Trek story, and hopefully not the last. I hope you like it.

The view couldn't have been better.  
They were staring at the night's sky, a mixture of extraterrestrial colors tracing the constellations seen above San Francisco. From the pinks to the reds to the violets to the blues to the greens - silky space roads decorating the milky way with all the colors of the wheel.  
As if they had planned it, Jim and Bellatrix unconsciously turned their heads to each other, leaving both of them surprised by each other's actions as their eyes met.  
Both the piercing baby-blue pair and the royal emerald greens showed reflections of the miracles of nature above them, light ricocheting off of their irises and shooting back into space.  
A light summer breeze made the grass they were lying on sway and gracefully embraced their bodies. It was late at night, and it wasn't particularly cold, but both felt the need to share body heat through their hands. Their fingers intertwined and Jim's hand was gently drawing circles on the delicate pale skin on the back of her hand.  
Suddenly, yet in an incredibly smooth manner, James pulled her closer to him, causing her small-framed body to roll over to his own. He turned onto his hip, unable to break contact with her mesmerizing eyes.  
Now, they were turned side to side, their faces with glistening eyes and bright smiles only inches away.  
Carefully, worried that he might break his promise to himself, he moved his hands from her waist to her lower back, pulling her closer and closer, staring at her dilated pupils. His heart beat faster and faster, and easily reached the pace of her own. They were both very well aware of how smitten they were at the moment.  
Bella moved her hand and placed it on his warm neck, indulged in the faint yet pleasant smell of his cologne. She could feel goosebumps rise on his soft skin and moved her eyes back to his gorgeous face. It now showed light shades of pink. Never did she think that James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the flagship, former Starfleet Academy flirt, would be nervous around a girl. Especially herself.  
“James.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you nervous?”  
At her question, his the red on his cheeks brightened.  
“Uh.. maybe.”  
Bella knew she’d probably ruin the romantic moment, as romantic as two friends could be, but she still didn’t stop herself from giggling at Jim’s reaction to her touch.  
His face got ever redder now, and he shivered at the feel of her hot breath against the skin on his neck. Despite his current feeling of embarrassment, he could not help but smile. Her giggle was so cute to him. Swallowing his pride, he broke his silence.  
“I’d probably say I thought you were cold.”  
When he realized what he was about to say next, the embarrassment was gone in a split second, replaced by a gut feeling of confidence and honesty.  
“But that would just be an excuse I’d use to bring you closer to me.”  
At his words, Bellatrix stopped giggling and a smile was erased from her face, leaving her mouth agape and her cheeks burning green.  
James admit to himself that he tried his best to stop himself, but he couldn’t keep his hands from this marvelous being in front of him any longer. His actions now influenced by pure courage, with more force this time he grabbed her waist, rolled himself around, his back to the grass, sat up and positioned this exquisite girl – young woman – in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
At first, her facial expression showed traces of surprise, but they were quickly wiped away, and now there was only passion and love.  
Both were breathing heavily, breaking the silence of the night. Bella traced her fingers from the back of his neck into his hair, quickening Kirk’s breath. Meanwhile, he was slowly raising his hands from her waist, across her back all the way to her neck, and ended up cupping her face, the feel of her jawline and soft cheeks on his fingertips.  
As if it were now or never, they simultaneously decided to break their promise and kill the distance between their faces. What started at a soft touch between two pairs of pink lips quickly turned into a make-out party. Kirk took dominance and assiduously worked wonders with his tongue, their lips completely in sync with a rhythm of their own. The taste of their lips on one another was sweet and at the same time like a drug – they could not get enough of it.  
As Bella’s grip on his golden strands of perfect hair tightened, Jim completely let himself go and caressed her body, his hands going up and down her curves, studying every inch of her slim yet strong figure. Their lips never breaking contact, Bella’s hands roamed the back of his head down his chest and all the way to the bottom rim of his shirt. As James’s hand landed bellow her waist, he pulled her closer as she slid her hands under his black V-neck and ran her fingers up and down his strong muscular back, gripping him and pulling him as close to her body as possible.  
Finally out of breath, their lips parted, but Bellatrix didn’t waste a single moment and moved to his neck, softly sucking on the skin. As she was leaving traces of love bites on his neck, he moaned quietly into her ear, completely overflowed with emotion and passion and need.  
They didn’t care. All they needed form each other was love, and nothing was going to stop them now, not even their own promise.  
As the pace of their action slowly died down, Jim put a steady hand on the back of her head, caressing her silver strands, and moved her face directly and inches across from his. He loved all of it: the paleness, decorated by shades of light green when her face flushed with emotion, the glistening emerald eyes, the tiny freckles gracing her high cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, the cotton-like softness of her skin.  
Bella could notice all of his current emotions just in the magical color of his irises: devotion, affection, passion, ardor, joy, intensity, even leftover traces of fear. But most importantly, love.  
They did not need words. Just by looking deeply into each other’s eyes, they communicated and finally acknowledged, admitted and accepted the obvious: they loved each other very, very much.  
They kissed one last time, eager just to taste the sweetness, and both lied back down on the grass. With her head on his chest, moving up and down with his breaths and listening to the beat of his heart like a lullaby, and his arms around her, keeping her safe from all the dangers of this world, the new couple fell asleep under the night’s sky, the only thing brighter than the countless stars being their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the character James T. Kirk, however, Bellatrix is my own creation.


End file.
